1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to packaging systems and media presentation systems, and more particularly to a packaging system designed for a media article (such as audio compact disc), in which the packaging itself becomes the media playing device (e.g., a CD player).
2. Description of Related Art
Media storage and presentation systems have advanced greatly in recent years. Early media articles used magnetic recording technology to preserve information, such as audio products in the form of 8-track tapes, cassette tapes, and digital audio tapes, or video products in the form of VHS and Betamax video tapes. Current technology trends have resulted in various media storage articles which rely on optical technology to store and playback information, including audio compact discs (CDs), and video laser discs. As the name implies, these discs are generally flat and circular in shape, and are constructed of a material which can be manipulated on a microscopic level to either reflect light or pass light. In this manner, a binary sequence can be constructed on the optical media, which contains digitized multimedia information.
Media articles that bear optically-readable information are often considered superior to magnetic articles, particularly due to the high information density provided by optical techniques, the non-contact nature of optical reading, and the durability of the optical media. As with the earlier magnetic articles, however, these optical discs still require protective packaging to prevent the discs from getting scratched, or otherwise damaged by external contaminants. A typical "jewel" case for an audio CD is shown in FIG. 1A (closed) and in FIG. 1B (open).
Jewel case 1 has a top cover 2 which is hinged to a base 3 at two hinge points, one of which is indicated at 4. A rigid retainer piece 5 (see FIG. 1B) is located within case 1, and a landing portion 6 formed integrally with retainer 5 is raised along the hinge line, forming a spine area (along the left side of case 1 as depicted). Cover 2 is usually fabricated of a clear material such that a printed sheet 7 can be enclosed, which includes visual information such as a picture or text associated with the packaged media (the audio CD). Another sheet (not shown) can be placed between retainer 5 and base 3. Case 1 is fairly small, about 14 cm.times.12.5 cm.times.10 cm, based on a CD having a radius of about 6 cm and a thickness of about one to three millimeters. Case 1 is thus sized to be only nominally larger than the media it retains.
An audio CD 8 is held by retainer 5 using a plurality of small, resilient fingers or tines 9 having bent ends that together form a small, circle within the center hole of CD 8. Tines 9 are sized to create a circle that is of slightly greater diameter than the center hole of the CD, but tines 9 can be depressed to effectively shrink the diameter of this circle. In this manner, tines 9 provide a releasable friction-fit with the inner surface of a CD's center hole.
When someone wants to listen to CD 8, he or she first opens case 1 (i.e., hinges cover 2 away from base 3), and then pushes against tines 9 to release CD 8 from retainer 5. The CD is then placed in a suitable player (CD players come in many different styles and sizes, including portable, battery-operated players). Opening of case 1 is a two-handed operation for all but the most dexterous persons, and two hands are similarly required to hold base 3 while pushing against tines 9. Even with two hands, it is often difficult to properly handle the CD as it is being taken out of case 1, i.e., without smudging the play surface of the CD, which can adversely affect playback. It is indeed unfortunate that the CD must be removed from the case at all since, even if the user is very careful, something else might affect the CD while it is exposed (i.e., before it has been placed in the player). For example, someone at a beach might accidentally kick sand or gravel into the CD and damage it in spite of otherwise proper handling.
In light of the foregoing, it would be desirable to devise a simple, protective package for media articles, such as audio CDs, which could itself be used to play back the media content, e.g., play music on a CD in-place within a jewel case, instead of requiring that the CD be removed from the jewel case and placed in some other CD player. It would be further advantageous if the new packaging designs could efficiently make use of space available in existing package formats.